One Night Stand
by AuburnSly
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married with a 10 yr. old son. Jack turns up once again and takes them on a new adventure. One night in Tortogua, Jack discovers one of his one-night-stands has caught up with him...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things mentioned in this chapter… blah, blah, blah…  
  
It was one of those nights when the world seemed to stand still on it's axis. The kind of night that only comes around when something big happens, something very big. A woman's cries of pain could be heard through out the Turner household, and then, silence. Not a soul moved. There wasn't even a light wind to give the palm trees a little rustle. Suddenly, a baby's cry rang through the air. Followed by the ever so soft whispering of that same woman, who only moments ago, had been in such dire pain. A man, seeming to be around the same age of the woman, burst through the bedroom door searching franticly for his wife.  
  
" Elizabeth! Where is she?" He asked to no one as he flung the door open so hard that it shook on it's hinges.  
  
" I'm right here Will," she said as she slowly sat up in the bed, cradling the most important thing her life at that moment, " Come here, see your child." The man she had called Will moved over to the side of the bed and gazed into his child's face. " Looks just like you darling," the woman said as she brushed a small corner of the blanket from the baby's face.   
  
" No my love," the man replied, " something this beautiful could only resemble you." As he said this, he softly stroked the sleeping baby's face. The sleeping form wrinkled it's nose a bit at the warmth of the touch. " What about Abigail as a name? Or maybe even Salene, after your mother? I'm starting to regret putting off picking out a name."   
  
" Those are all wonderful names darling. But you might want to think about something more masculant. After all, he is our first born," a smile played at the woman's lips at her husband's expression. The woman's father had been so sure it would be a girl, but he was mistaken. For there was a boy in the arms of his daughter.   
  
" Well in that case," the man started again, " what do you think of Jacob? I think that would suit for our first born. And then our next child can be named…"   
  
" Will, please," the woman interrupted, " As much as I love children, lets focus on the one at hand, not the ones to come. After all, you were not the one who was forced to carry him around for nine months and three days. And I think Jacob is a lovely name. Father will be very proud." The woman gave a heart warming smile to her husband, then continued. " Now, I've had a very rough night and I am in dire need of sleep."  
  
" Of coarse love," the man said lifting his son from his wife's arms, " You get your rest and I will see you in the morning." he laid a soft kiss on her forehead, then turned to lay his son into the small basinet that set next to the bed. He also laid a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead, then headed out the door to announce the good news to all he saw. Will Turner was a father.   
  
A/N: So what did you think? Bring on the reviews!! 


	2. Jack is Back!

As I said in my last chappie…. I own nothing *tear*  
  
~ TEN YEARS LATER ~  
  
" Jacob Furguson Turner! I thought I told you not to play with your father's swords!" Elizabeth Turner's voice rang out over the field. " Honestly, you would think at the age of ten he would have learned the rules by now," she continued talking only to herself.   
  
" If I remember correctly, he is much like you at that age dearest," a man seeming to be of old age said as he approached Elizabeth.   
  
" Father!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. " I wasn't expecting you. I'm so sorry Will is not here. Commodore Norington needed to have his order filled by this evening, so Will had to spend extra time at the shop."  
  
" That's alright dear. I came to check up on my little soldier. Where is he?" the man said beginning to wonder around the spacious back yard.   
  
" Jacob is around here somewhere Father. It seems as though he has run off with another one of Will's swords. I'm afraid he is going to hurt himself one of these days," Elizabeth replied, looking a bit worried.  
  
" Not to worry dear, not to worry. He has his father's natural sword skills. He will be just fine." Suddenly, out of no where, a small boy appeared from the bushes and threw himself on the older man's back.  
  
" Grandpa!" he squealed as the man stood to his full height once again, " I didn't know you were coming today! Did you bring me anything from your trip to Paris?" he asked, still holding on tightly to his grandfather.  
  
" Jacob! You do not ask such questions! You should be happy to see your grandfather even if he didn't bring you gifts," Elizabeth stepped forward and pried the boy off of the man. " it's almost time for your lunch. Go on, wash up!" with that she scooted the boy into the house, ignoring his grumbling about washing his hands yesterday. " So sorry about that Father. He gets more hyper everyday. I think Will has been giving him chocolate before he leaves each morning."  
  
" It's alright my dear. It is summer! There are no classes to attend, so he is free to run about and play. Now then, you said something about lunch?" he asked as he hungrily patted his stomach.   
  
" Oh yes. Isabella should have it ready now. Lets go inside," Elizabeth replied as they headed toward the door.  
  
The three ate lunch until they were to full to eat anymore. Isabella, the Turner's house cook, made exquisite meals. Once they were finished, Mary, the house maid, took their plates and left them with peach cobbler as desert.   
  
" So Elizabeth," Governor Swan said in between bites of his desert, " I hear you and Will are thinking about betrothing young Jacob to the Beacon girl. She is lovely and comes from money you know."  
  
" I know all to well Father. You remind me every time I see you. And I'm not sure we are going to betrothe Jacob to anyone. I believe we shall let him decide on who he wishes to marry." Jacob showed a face of disgust to this and spoke up.  
  
" I won't be marrying anyone! Girls are stupid and don't like to get dirty! All they do is stay inside all day and never have any fun!" Elizabeth was about to respond to her son when she heard a slight tapping on the glass door that lead out to the balcony.   
  
" What could that be?" she wondered aloud as she made her way over to the door. When she opened it, a parrot flew inside and settled itself on the back of Jacob's chair.  
  
" Look Mom! Can we keep him? He came to us you know," but Elizabeth didn't hear anything Jacob had said. She was to lost in thought. She had seen that bird somewhere before, but just couldn't place it. Slowly, the bird turned it's head toward Elizabeth and gave her a look that brought up so many memories.  
  
" I know that bird! That's Mr. Cotton's bird!" she cried as she made her way over to get a closer look.  
  
" Who's bird?" her father asked as he stole a bite of his daughters peach cobbler.   
  
" Mr. Cotton! He was one of Jack's crew members when they sailed from Tortogua!"  
  
" Actually love, it's Captain Jack," came a familiar voice from the balcony door that Elizabeth had left open. Elizabeth soon found herself embracing her old friend.   
  
" Oh, Jack you haven't changed a bit," she said as they parted. Indeed he hadn't. He looked the same as the day of his hanging eleven years ago.   
  
" But it seems you have, love. You have a family now," Jack continued as he gestured toward Jacob, who was standing at his mother's side. " He looks just like Will. Speaking of which, where is the old bloke?"   
  
" He's at his shop. And this is Jacob, our son. Jacob, this is Jack, the one from our stories."  
  
" It's Captain Jack. Pleasure to meet you Jacob." Jacob merely stared at the pirate in front of him. At long last, he spoke.   
  
" I always pictured you taller. Pirates are supposed to be tall. You look shorter than my dad, and he's just a blacksmith."  
  
" Well now," Jack said as he made himself eye level with the young child, " I suppose your parents never told you that your father has pirate blood running through his veins did they?"   
  
" Really? That's amazing! I want to become a pirate too!" At that, Jacob began dancing around the dining table singing ' A Pirates Life for Me.'   
  
" That song brings back old memories doesn't it love?" Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear.  
  
" How would you know Jack? You were to drunk to even stand. I seem to remember a certain someone passing out for at least six hours," she answered, a smirk evident on her face.  
  
" Ahh yes. And in those six hours you managed to burn all the rum we could have ever needed, while at the same time driving me insane."   
  
" It saved us didn't it?" Elizabeth asked in return, but was unable to continue because Will had just entered the room.  
  
" Hello all! Elizabeth, are we expecting company? I… Jack?" he asked stepping closer to make sure it was really his lost friend.  
  
" You called Mr. Turner?"   
  
" Jack how are you? It's been to long!" Will exclaimed as he moved closer and gave Jack a friendly hug.  
  
" Good to see you mate. And I really hate to break up this little reunion, but I have come on important business." Suddenly, Jacob stopped singing and stood in front of his father and new friend.  
  
" See Jack? I told you my dad was taller than you," he said point blank.  
  
" I see you've met my son," Will commented with slight amusement in his voice. " Oh Elizabeth, I saw your father leaving. He was mumbling something about peach cobbler and bloody pirates."   
  
" Yes, while that is interesting, as I said before I'm here on business," Jack intruded, seeming quite annoyed.   
  
" Of coarse," Elizabeth said, " Jacob, go out and play."  
  
" Can I take one of Dad's swords with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
" No. Now go on. Lets move to the sitting room shall we?" The three old friends made their way out of the dining hall and into a smaller room with objects placed all about it. Will and Elizabeth sat in two identical chairs while Jack wondered the room, picking up items and studying them.  
  
" Now as I was saying," Jack began as he looked over a small vase, " I was in Tortogua with me crew and we were staying at one of the local taverns. Well, the next morning when we went to board the Pearl, she was gone. So I left me crew and caught a ride with some nice blokes headed this way. On me way here, I heard of a small island east of here with all of the treasure you can imagine. So I thought, what's another adventure for old times sake. And I want you two to come with me."  
  
" So what you're saying Jack," Will interpreted, " is that you need a ship."  
  
" Desperately," he answered.   
  
" But Jack," Elizabeth asked, curiosity getting the best of her, " what are you doing with Mr. Cotton's parrot?"   
  
" Yes, well we lost the poor bloke a few weeks back," he answered.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Where was the funeral held?"  
  
" Oh no. We lost him as in miss placed him. You see, we were staying in a town not to far from here when he got a bad case of sleep walking. We woke up one morning to find he was gone. Ever since then, his parrots been quite fond of me," Jack explained.  
  
" But getting back to the matter at hand," Will interjected, " We can supply you with a ship, but nothing more. As much as we would love to come, we have a life here now. I have my shop and what about Jacob? The answer is no, Jack."  
  
" I'm sure you can get someone to watch your shop. And you can bring the little one. Every kid needs to spend time on a boat. Come on Elizabeth, help me here. I know you miss the ocean," Jack said pleadingly.  
  
" Will darling, what's one more time? Like Jack said, you can get someone to watch your shop and we can take Jacob with us. There won't be any real danger. The worst that can happen is that we get caught in a storm. After all, we will be traveling with the most feared pirate in all of the Spanish Main. Please?" Elizabeth begged as she took he husbands hand.  
  
" You're as bad as Jack. But I suppose you're right. I can get a ship whenever it's needed. I'll mail Johnson and ask him to watch my shop. I'll tell Jacob when the plans are set," Will sat back in his chair and sighed. Something was going to happen. With Captain Jack Sparrow, something always happened. 


	3. The Youngest Sparrow

Disclaimer: Is this totally necessary? I mean, I say it every chapter and you would think that I could get the point across, but no. So, for the 3rd time, I own nothing but Caden and the plot.   
  
I want to give special thanks to Kuramasgirl556 for giving me my first review!!  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the plans were made and they would be leaving any day now. Jacob was told about the newest happenings and was ecstatic about going on his first adventure. Elizabeth had told her father about when they were to leave and although he was skeptical, he allowed her to go anyway. In fact, there was nothing he could have really done. His daughter was full grown now. She had her husband to look out for her and they both had to watch out for their son. Governor Swan stood out on the dock of Port Royal watching his only family set out to sea once more.   
  
  
  
The four companions had been out to sea for only two days, and already Jacob was acting like a true pirate. He had memorized all of the parts of the ship and was talking nonstop about ways to capture other ships. His clothes had become quite dirty and he refused to bathe. But since there weren't many places he could hide, someone always found him. Once, Jack had even threatened to make him walk the plank if he didn't listen to his mother. Needless to say Jacob never walked to close to Jack when he was near the railing.   
  
Since Jack had left his crew in Tortogua, they had to stop there to pick them up. Elizabeth wasn't to happy about her ten year old son being around drunken sailors and prostitutes, especially so close to nightfall.   
  
"I will not have my son set foot on that wretched piece of land!" She screamed as Jack steered the ship into dock.   
  
"Calm down love. We shouldn't be here to long. And a taste of the real world won't hurt the boy. Savvy?" He replied as he set his hat on his head and prepared to get off his boat.  
  
"Will! Jacob! We're leaving!" she shouted as she smoothed her skirt and tided her ribbon tighter in her hair. Both of the Turner men appeared at the door of the captain's quarters a moment later.   
  
"Are you alright Elizabeth? You look a little flustered," Will asked as he tied his hair in a ribbon also.   
  
"Of coarse. Jacob, stay close to us and do not wander off. Tie back your hair and take one of your father's daggers with you."  
  
"You mean I can use a weapon? Without you yelling at me?" he asked, a little skeptic of her words.  
  
"Yes. You never know what kind of people live in a place like this."  
  
"Are you coming or do you plan on living on that boat?" Jack called from his place on the dock. The three made their way down to where he was and looked at him expectantly. "Right then. Me crew should be at the town inn. Lets head off." The four hadn't made even made it off the dock when a young lady with red hair came up to Jack and slapped him right across the face. Elizabeth seemed a little taken back.   
  
"Don't worry darling," Will told her, "You get used to it after a while." They made it to the inn with no interruptions. Jack was talking to the man at the desk about which way his mates had gone and Will, Elizabeth, and Jacob were waiting restlessly.  
  
"It seems they've taken a rum break. We'll have to check the taverns," he said as he turned to face his companions. Elizabeth and Will looked at him with disapproval while Jacob seemed excited about seeing more of the town. While at the first tavern a lady with brown hair and a lean built slapped Jack and at the second, it was a woman with a stout built and blonde hair. The fourth tavern was quite different. The four had just entered when a very young girl came up to Jack and began tugging at the bottom of his shirt. She was short but was very pretty. Her light brown hair was in a loose bun at the base of her neck and her blue eyes shone in the dim light of the tavern. Jack bent down to see eye level with the little girl.  
  
"Are Jack Sparrow?" she asked while looking him over.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. What can I do for you little lass?" Before anything else was said, a resounding slap could be heard from the direction of the two. The three Turners stared as the girl stepped back and looked at a dumbfounded Jack.   
  
"Caden! I thought I told you never to hit strangers!" the sudden voice of a young woman broke through the silence of the small group.  
  
"But mom! This is Jack Sparrow! The one you said was my," but the girl was unable to finish for the older woman, who seemed to be her mother, put a hand over her child's mouth.  
  
"So sorry about this," the woman said to the Turners, then turned her attention to Jack, "Well, well, well. If it isn't mister 'I'll-see-you-in-the-morning-love.' Well Jack, morning by ass! It's been nine years and you never even stopped by to see your own daughter! There's something deeply wrong with a man who won't even come to see his own kin!"  
  
"D-Daughter?" a very pale jack asked the woman.  
  
"Yes Jack, daughter. I thought that maybe, just maybe, after Gibbs told you I was pregnant, you would come to see me. But I was wrong."   
  
"G-Gibbs never told me y-you were p-pregnant. He never mentioned you." Now, Jack's face was getting a little of it's color back. Although he was obviously confused, Jack was remaining quite calm for a man in his situation.  
  
"Gibbs never told you eh? I never should have trusted a that man that had the memory of a pig. He sure smells like one." At her last comment, Will gave a low chuckle. He remembered the first time he had meet Mr. Gibbs. It was in someone's pig sty, and the man had smelled absolutely awful. "Well Jack, I suppose this has me stuck in a very odd situation. I swore that the day you came back, you would take Caden, and love her as you should. But now, I'm not so sure about you. Look at yourself. You look as if you haven't bathed in weeks. I honestly don't think you can handle a child. Good bye Jack." The woman took hold of her daughter and turned to leave, but was stopped by Jack's hand.  
  
"Now wait just a minute there love. Captain Jack Sparrow can do anything. I'll take the girl with me. And I'll let you have your way with Gibbs," he finished with a twinkle in his eye. No one ever said Jack Sparrow couldn't do something, for he would always prove them wrong.   
  
"Are you sure Jack? She can be quite a handful," the woman replied.  
  
"Absolutely! In fact, I was just about to leave with me crew and a few of my old friends. I'm sure we can keep on eye on her," he said, motioning to the Turners behind him.  
  
"Very well then," she said as she set her self eye level with her daughter, "Caden darling, go with Jack. He will take good care of you. And when you get back I will have enough money for us to take that house in Port Royal. What do you say?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful Mom. I'll miss you," the little girl said as her mother swept her up in a large hug.   
  
"Good bye dear. Farewell Jack," she said as she disappeared into the crowd of noisy, drunken men.   
  
"What's your name dear?" Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"My name is Caden Lee and I am nine years old. I always wanted to be a pirate. So where are we going?" The girl asked in return. Before anyone else could answer, Jacob had stepped up and said something.  
  
"Your look short for nine," he said as he looked down at her. Caden placed her hands on he hips and replied back.  
  
"And you look stupid for ten."  
  
"How did you know I was ten?" he asked.  
  
"You are taller than me. And by the looks of it, you've lost most of your baby teeth. But since you're not that much taller then me, I would place you around a few months older than I am." Everyone looked at the girl in amazement. How could it be that a girl as young as nine, could know so much about one person from looking at them only a few moments? The only answer was that she had Jack's mind of coarse.   
  
"Well that's interesting," Jack said after a long silence.   
  
"Why don't we step outside?" Will suggested. So the group made their way on to the street. They managed to find an area that wasn't littered with empty bottles and drunken sailors.   
  
"Alright Callie," Jack started.  
  
"My name's Caden," Caden corrected.  
  
"Yes that's what I said," he continued, "I want you to stay close to Jacob. He knows the way about a ship. Just don't stray to far from us lass. We stick to the code on this ship, savvy?" Caden merely nodded her head, signaling that she understood his words. "You four go on back to the ship. I'll keep an eye out for me crew." Then he disappeared into the dim light of the street candles.   
  
"Well then. Lets make our way back to the boat," Will said as he took hold of the young girls shoulder in a protective way.   
  
They were able to reach their boat with no trouble, although Will had to scare off a couple of men that were staring at Elizabeth. Once on board, Jacob pulled Caden aside.  
  
"Alright you heard what Jack said. Stay close to me and don't go wondering off. Even if you are his daughter, we won't hesitate to leave you," he hissed.  
  
"Oh you're to kind," she stated back with sarcasm, "But I won't be following you any where. I can look out for myself," she finished as she pushed past him to go find Elizabeth.  
  
"Caden, could you come here for a second?" She heard Will call from the captain's chamber.   
  
"Yes sir?" she asked as she entered to find Will and Elizabeth sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"Please, call us by our names. I'm Will and this is my wife Elizabeth. The young boy you met was our son, Jacob. Now, since all this has happened rather quickly, I would like you to follow Jack's advice and stay close to Jacob. He's a nice boy and will help you out. Elizabeth said she could take some of her extra clothes and size them down to fit you. We are sailing into the east in search of some treasure Jack is after. He went to go find his crew. Once they get back, we will continue sailing. There is bread in the galley if you get hungry."  
  
"Thank you, um… Will," Caden said as she exited the room.  
  
"Are you sure she'll be alright darling? She is only a small child after all," Elizabeth said to her husband after Caden was out of earshot.   
  
"Don't worry love. She'll be find. She grew up in Tortogua, and anyone that has spent time there had better know how to defend themselves," he enlightened. He knew that by the way the child was so alert to everything that she must be more like Jack than he had imagined. This girl was definitely daft like Jack.   
  
A/N: Yeah, so, that was fun! If you have any suggestions or stuff that you wanna see happen, let me know! 


	4. Silent Promise

Disclaimer: I really hate doing this… I own Caden, the plot, and Jacob.   
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. If any of you are having trouble picturing what Caden or Jacob look like this should help. Jacob looks like the young Will Turner in the movie, maybe only a little younger. I know he doesn't look all that great, but just think of how he'll look when he's older. *wink* Caden acts like Jack more than she looks like him. She's got light brown/dark blonde hair that is usually in a pony tail like thing. She has dark blue eyes and a few freckles. Since she's still young, she still has that kinda baby face. I know this note is really long, but maybe it will you help you in reading this.   
  
  
  
After Caden had left her new caretakers, she began wondering the ship. It was large and was obviously made by British sailors. The woodworking was wonderful and every board was placed perfectly. The soft grain of the painted wood shown elegantly in the moonlight. She felt safe on such a strong vessel. A slight rustling noise behind her caught Caden's attention. Ever so slowly, she bent down and pulled a small knife from the inside of her shoe. She had learned long ago that it was best to carry a weapon at all times in a town like Tortogua. With a soft turn of her head, she could see the shadow of a figure getting nearer. The rustling grew louder and closer to her. In one fast motion, she turned with the knife thrust out toward the person that had been making the movements.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jacob cried as Caden turned and placed her knife inches away from his throat. The second she realized who it was, Caden lowed her knife and placed it back within her shoe, mumbling an apology. "What were you tying to do?" Asked the still frozen boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. To many years in Tortogua I suppose," she responded.  
  
"But that was amazing! How did you hear me? You must be like part animal or something!"   
  
"Of coarse she's not part animal," came silky voice from the other side of the ship, "she's part Sparrow." Jack jumped off the railing he was standing on and made his way over to the two children, tossing his arm over Caden's shoulder. "I would like you to meet me crew." As he said this, more pirates began coming over the side of the ship. They all looked rugged and worn. All of which were men, except for one woman with dark skin. She was very pretty, but looked as dangerous as the others. As they climbed aboard, each gave a nod toward the children and made their way to their normal post. The last man aboard was a fellow by the name of Mr. Gibbs, who was sporting a large bruise on his right cheek. No doubt left there by Caden's mother, who was very upset that he hadn't relayed her message to Jack.   
  
"Raise the anchors!" the woman shouted. Three men on each side of the boat grabbed hold of the anchors ropes and hauled them up. The same woman who had given the order, then made her way through the men and took her place at the helm. In a matter of moments, the ship was out of the bay that surrounded Tortogua, and was headed east. They sailed silently all night, while the Turners and their new guest slept in the lower chamber.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Will was awoken by Elizabeth slightly giggling beside him.  
  
"Will, Will wake up and take a look," she whispered in his ear. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked to his wife. With a smile in her face, she nodded toward where their son was sleeping. Since Caden's arrival was unexpected, her and Jacob were forced to share a bed. No one worried about anything happening between the two because they were still young and held a strong dislike for the opposite sex. But what they saw told them otherwise. The two, who the night before almost fallen out of the bed rather than lay close to each other, were now wrapped in each others arms. Jacob lay on his stomach with his arm thrown over Caden's waist. Caden lay on her side facing Jacob, with her arm laying lightly on his face. A smile escaped Will's lips as he gazed at the sight before him.   
  
"Do you suppose we should wake them?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"No. Let's let them discover their position on their own," he replied. Then slid out of bed with Elizabeth close behind. The two made their way to the main deck to greet Jack and the others. Elizabeth had passed out some breakfast for the crew while Will helped Jack navigate. A sudden shrill scream cut through the morning air.   
  
"I suppose she's woken up," Will said to Elizabeth. She merely nodded her head in return.  
  
Something tickled Caden's nose. It was like a light breeze, but she was inside, on a boat. All of that night happenings came back to her in a rush. As she began to regain conciseness, she felt the weight of something draped across her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the face of someone. His breath breezed across her face once again. Shaken by the boy's attendance, she let out a scream. This caused the boy to suddenly wake up and, upon seeing the girl next to him, he to screamed. Both shot up at the same time, backing away from each other. But Caden couldn't go to far, for she was sleeping on the side by the wall. Jacob had backed up until he was sitting on his parents bed.   
  
"What is going on down here?" Jack asked as he made his way down the stairs to see what the screaming was about. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he took one look at the to terrified faces and knew what was going on. "So I see waking up in the same bed didn't go as planned. Well I suppose I should be all fatherly and protect my daughter," So he cleared his throat and positioned himself in front of Jacob. "I never want to see you around my daughter again! Savvy?" he yelled in a strong voice. Jacob's eyes grew wide as he sunk back against the wall.   
  
"Jack stop! You're being utterly ridiculous!" Caden matched her fathers voice level, "I don't even think you should call me your daughter! You had never even seen me until last night!" A sudden wave of guilt consumed Jack. He had been care free his entire life, following what ever mad adventure he was on at the time. But now he had a reason to end his life of a pirate. A reason to settle down and become a normal man with responsibilities. For the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow felt ashamed. He had spent one night with Rosa Lee, thinking that he would think up a lie the next morning to sneak out to his ship. He never dreamed that one of his one-night-stands would catch up with him. So then and there, he made a silent promise to Caden that he would become her father. Sure he was her father by blood, but then he would act like her father also. After all, the wind can not go one direction for ever. It must change its coarse every now and then. And for Jack, he would change for the better. Although, nothing could ever change Jack Sparrow's humorous attitude.  
  
"You're right love," Jack replied after the long moment of silence, "But seeing as how we will be spending time together on this little boat, we should accept the fact that we are related. Like it or not, were stuck together, savvy?"   
  
"Savvy," answered Caden as she held out her hand for Jack to shake. But instead, he swept her up in an un-Jack-like hug. After a few more moments, they separated and Jack went back up to the dock.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip," Jacob muttered under his breath.  
  
"You know, I think you're right," Caden replied as she sat on the bed she had slept in the night before.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be out here?" Asked Jacob as he made his way over to his trunk to put on a clean shirt.  
  
"I don't know. Will said we were going after a treasure in the east, but I can't shake the feeling that Jack's after something else," she answered while staring at nothing.  
  
"What do you know, you're just a girl."  
  
"If I'm just a girl then why did you ask me?" Jacob seemed to be pondering the question as he tied his hair tighter in it's string.   
  
"I thought you might have a good answer, but I was wrong."  
  
"You seem to be wrong a lot."  
  
"Shut up," he scolded while climbing the ladder out of the chambers.   
  
"This is definitely going to be a long trip," she said to herself as she laid back on the bed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait peoples! School started again and they screwed up my schedule really bad so I had a lot on my mind. Hope you enjoyed the chappie, more exciting stuff will happen soon. Like always, reviews are welcome! 


	5. Growing Relationships

A/N: I needed to skip ahead in time a little for this chappie, but I explain what has happened in the time I skipped. If you're confused, tell me and I'll help you out. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys rock!!   
  
~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~  
  
"Jack, we have been out to sea for more than two weeks and we have seen no sign of this land you speak of. Every time we head off in one direction, you send us in another. We were even sailing west a few days back! Jack, its time you tell me the real reason for this trip," Will was standing over Jack, who was in the chair behind his desk. It had been a little over two weeks since they set off from Tortogua and they crew was staring to become worried.   
  
"Trust me William. When have I ever let you down?" Jack asked as he propped his feet upon his desk, "we will be there soon enough, savvy?"   
  
"We better Jack. My family is on this ship as well as yours," and with that, he stormed out of the captains quarters. He had known that Jack had an ulterior motive the day they left Port Royal. Jack had enough money to last him all of his life and had no need for more. Jack also said something about the Pearl being stolen. Perhaps that was his ulterior motive, Will wasn't sure. The sound of a girlish squeal shook him from his thoughts.  
  
Over the past weeks, Caden and Jacob had become good friends. They would play about the ship with their swords when the weather permitted. And when it was either to cool or to dark, they would sit with Jack in his quarters and listen to his stories.  
  
The relationship between Caden and Jack grew also. He watched out for her now and took responsibility for her. He would make sure she was out of trouble and had bathed and eaten. One day, Caden had called him daddy and Jack had said nothing about it. So Caden had continued to call him by that title. Every now and then he would tuck her in and kiss her goodnight, just like a normal father. Elizabeth had been very pleased with Jack and his new ways. It had taken a few days for her to convince Jack of the ways a young girl should be raised, although Jack still let Caden wear pants and no shoes. He had also offered Caden rum once, but promised never to do it again after Elizabeth was done scolding him.   
  
"Will?" Caden asked as she pulled on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Yes Caden, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Do we have any apples? Jacob bet that I couldn't slice an apple while it was on top of his head and I want to prove him wrong," Will chuckled at the constant rivalry between the two children. Even as friends, they were still set on proving they were better than the other.   
  
"Why don't you go on down and get ready for bed? You and Jacob need your rest. Go on," he said as he gently nudged her in the direction of the lower chambers. "I'll send Jacob down when I find him."  
  
"Can I go say good night to my dad first?" she asked.  
  
"Of coarse. Elizabeth will be waiting for you in the lower chambers. You are due for a bath." After a low groan, Caden made he way to her father's chambers.  
  
"Daddy?" she called upon entering.  
  
"Over here love," he answered, coming out of the shadows.   
  
"I just came to say good night. It seems Elizabeth has reserved a spot in the wash tub for me," Caden replied, walking toward Jack. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. In turn, he placed his hands on her shoulders and returned the hug.   
  
"G'night darling," Jack said as she walked back toward the door. She gave him a heart warming smile, then disappeared.   
  
"Going soft are ya Captain?" A smooth, feminine voice asked from the shadows of the doorway. The slender woman that Caden had seen many times before slid into the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a soft spot for that little girl."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ana Maria."   
  
"Coarse ya do Jack. You're falling in love with the little one. But there's nothing wrong with that, mind you. She is your daughter after all. Just make sure you keep her out of sight. There's some that are looking for ways to get to ya Jack. She could be the key."   
  
"I know what I'm doing Ana Maria, savvy?"  
  
"Just remember what I said Jack," and with that she slid back out to take her place amongst the crew.  
  
"I don't want to take a bath!" Caden yelled and Elizabeth pulled he toward the tub of water.  
  
"Oh yes you do. I will not have you smelling like a pig while I'm around."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs smells like a pig and you don't make him take a bath!" Caden cried in rebellion.   
  
"Mr. Gibbs is grown and can take care of himself. Now get in!" Elizabeth responded. Suddenly, she lifted the girl, fully clothed, and dumped her in the water. Caden let out a cry of surprise, then sank into the tub, admitting defeat.   
  
"I honestly don't see why you children don't like to bathe," Elizabeth commented as she scrubbed Caden's hair.   
  
"They're a waste of time because you are just going to get dirty again. And again, and again," But she was cut off by Elizabeth dumping more water onto her head.   
  
"Mom, have you seen Caden?" Jacob asked as he strolled lazily into the room. Upon seeing a sopping wet Caden in the tub with all of her clothes on, he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"What is so funny?" Caden asked, not seeing the humor in her situation.   
  
"Y-You look like a w-wet rat!" Jacob managed to say between giggles.   
  
"Oh really?" she asked as she readied a cup of bath water.  
  
"Yes really," he replied. A sly smile crossed her lips as she climbed out of the tub and made her way over to Jacob.   
  
"Well I think we need two wet rats aboard this ship." As the words left her mouth, she poured the water on top of the now shocked boy.   
  
"Why you!" he cried as he charged at Caden, sending them both back into the water.   
  
"You all are insane! Clean this up and get ready for bed, now!" A very wet and angry looking Elizabeth yelled over the laughter coming from the children. She left in an angry huff, no doubt to find Will.   
  
"We are going to be in a lot of trouble you know," Jacob said as he lifted himself out of the water. "My dad isn't going to be happy about this." He extended his hand out to help Caden up.  
  
"You're right," she said taking his hand. " We best get to work."  
  
"And then he tackled her into the water! It was everywhere!" Elizabeth explained as she wiped her wet face with the hem of her dress. Will gave a low chuckle in his throat.  
  
"Darling, have you ever thought about Jacob and Caden?"  
  
"Of coarse Will. Jacob is my son, and I love Caden as if she were my own daughter," her voice trailed off as she pulled on her dry night dress.   
  
"No I mean, of them being married. When they are old enough mind you," he looked at his wife's reflection in the mirror as she put her wet hair in a sloppy bun.  
  
"There is no need to think of that now. They are only children, and Caden will go back to her mother before long. Although she will be terribly missed."   
  
"Yes but, what if we were to take her back to Port Royal with us? I'm sure she would love it. Her mother was even speaking of moving there the night we were in Tortogua. Can you imagine? We would be related to Jack!"   
  
"We will cross that bridge when we get to it love. Now go to sleep. I heard the crew say something about an early start," she kissed her husband on the cheek, then settled beside him. A few minutes later, Jacob and Caden slipped into bed also.  
  
A/N: So? Something big is going to happen in the next chappie. 


	6. Something Big, Yet Small

A/N: I promised something big, so here it is. Oh yeah, remember that Caden and Jacob are young. Just remember that while reading about the kissing thing.   
  
"This is not fair!" Caden whined as she dunked another plate into the soapy water.   
  
"We cleaned up the mess we made last night, why should we have to wash dishes now?" Jacob questioned in return.   
  
"We might as well make conversation while doing this. We may be here a while, after all," she replied, handing Jacob a plate to rinse and dry.   
  
"Well lets see," Jacob thought aloud. "Have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"What?" Caden asked, almost dropping the plate she was holding.   
  
"I don't mean by your mom or dad. Come on, I'm just trying to make conversation like you wanted," he answered, setting a clean plate aside.   
  
"Well, there was this drunk man in a tavern one night. He thought I was his niece or something and kissed me on the cheek, but my mom kicked him out. Does that count?"  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
"What about you?" she asked while reaching for another dirty plate.   
  
"No. And I don't plan on kissing until I am forced to at my wedding."  
  
"Well why not? There is nothing wrong with kissing a girl," Caden commented.   
  
"I didn't say there was. I just said I didn't want to, is all," slowly, a wicked smile found it's way onto Caden's face.   
  
"And what would you do if a girl kissed you?"  
  
"I don't know. It's never happened before," Caden's smile grew wider as she set the plate down in the water.  
  
"C-Caden, what are you doing?" Jacob asked as he backed up against the near by wall.   
  
"I'm going to see what you do when a girl kisses you," she replied, stepping closer.  
  
"N-No, that's alright. I'd rather not see," he stammered. But it was to late. Caden held his arms at his sides, and lightly pushed her lips against his. Her eyes were closed, but Jacob's were wide as saucers. After only a few moments, she backed away to study Jacob's face. His eyes were still wide and his mouth created an O shape.  
  
"Well. Now I know," Caden said as she returned to her job. But no sooner had she picked up the plate, than Jacob took it out of her hands and smashed his lips against hers. It was Caden's turn to be taken by surprise. This kiss lasted a little longer and was much sloppier.   
  
"I-I wasn't ready the first time," was Jacob's excuse when he stepped back.  
  
"It's alright," Caden replied as she picked up the same plate for the second time. They continued on with their jobs for a few minutes in silence.   
  
"Caden?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we not tell anyone about that?" a blushing Jacob asked.   
  
"Sure," she answered, handing him the last plate.   
  
"Good," he replied, drying and stacking the last plate that Caden had given him. "So what now?"  
  
"Let's go up, then," Caden answered, motioning to the ladder.   
  
A/N: I am a million times sorry for the delay. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others but I thought this scene should be alone. The kiss was a big step for them and I hope you see where this is going. I plan on a sequel when they are a little older to continue this sort of thing. Now, I must be off, tata!! 


	7. A Change in Character

A/N: Ok, this is where the plot thickens. If you have any questions about what is going on, tell me and I will be happy to fix it.   
  
When they reached the top, a pair of strong hands reached out and grabbed them both, pulling them under the stairs and out of sight.   
  
"Ouch, hey!" Caden cried as the man pushed them both to the ground.   
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Jacob questioned as they sat there, watching the man peer between the steps.  
  
"Shh, boy. Keep quiet. I gots the feeling there's trouble coming," he answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Caden asked as she sat up on her haunches to see what Gibbs was staring at. There, in the middle of the deck, was her father, surrounded by angry looking pirates.  
  
"What's going on?" Jacob wondered aloud.   
  
"There not happy about the changes in direction. They've been planning this for a while now. Jack better have a good reason to get out of this one."  
  
"But what about you? And Will and Elizabeth? What about Ana Maria? You don't want to hurt Jack," Caden reasoned as the angry pirates swarmed in around her father.   
  
"Aye. But that leaves only five of us and about twenty of them. They'd make us walk the plank for sure if we so much as stepped in their way."   
  
"They can't do this!" Caden cried as she bounded out of their hiding place.  
  
"Caden, no!" Jacob screamed after her, but it was to late.   
  
"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here. Come to save your daddy have you?" One dirty looking man asked as he stepped forward from the others. He was younger looking than the rest, but still held the rough look. His groudy blonde hair was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. There was an obvious scar that reached from his nose, to the middle of his right cheek.   
  
"You won't get away with this. It's against the code!" She yelled, trying to move around the pirates to Jack.   
  
"Against the code, ya say? Well I say this is against the code to," he backed stepped until he was to the right of Jack, who was tied to the mast. He pulled a large knife from his belt, and ran it along Jack's throat, earning a small stream of blood. "Get the girl," he commanded as he studied the blood that was on his knife. Two gangly men moved toward her, taking hold of her arms and feet to prevent her from kicking.   
  
"Should we lock her in the brig with the others?" one asked, dodging Caden's attempted bite.   
  
"No, lets give her the same fate as her beloved daddy," the leader replied.   
  
"I never thought you would stoop this low, Lastrange. I don't know what I was thinking when I let you back on the Pearl. Should have known you'd let history repeat itself," Jack called from his spot on the mast.   
  
"Aye Jack. Ya didn't think. You didn't even notice when I gathered up me own crew and stole the Pearl right out from under ya nose. Just doin what Barbossa would have wanted, after all."  
  
"You filthy mongrel! You led me on a wild chase through the ocean for my ship that you had stolen! You, all of you, will rot in hell for this!" Jack screamed, struggling against the mast once more.   
  
"I don't want to hear it Jack. I'm the captain now. Put the girl up with Jack," he commanded once more before retreating to the captain's quarters.   
  
  
  
"Jack?" Caden asked a good twenty minutes later. She had been tied up on the other side of the mast.   
  
"Yes, love?"   
  
"Was that filthy man on the Pearl with you?" She questioned while looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yes love. Was one of the cursed that got free after taken by Norrington and his men. Came crawling back a few years ago, so I gave him a spot on me crew. As it turns out love, he hired his own pirates to steal the Pearl back, and decided to commit mutaniny. And that leads us to where we are now," he finished, attempting to look around at his daughter.   
  
"What are we going to do?" She replied, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek. "They took Jacob and Gibbs to the brig with Will, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria. What are they going to do to us?"  
  
"Don't worry darling. All will be fine, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," she replied.   
  
The noon sun was hot on her skin, seeming to make it boil. The dried tear on her cheek was beginning to itch. On instinct, Caden reached up to wipe it away. It wasn't until she was about to place her hand back inside the ropes that she noticed what she was doing.   
  
"Dad! Dad! Look! I can get my hand out!" she cried with excitement.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?" Jack asked, coming out of his dazed state of mind.  
  
"Look, if I wiggle just enough, I can get… out!" seconds later, Caden appeared in front of Jack, holding the rope that held her hostage in her hand.   
  
"Well done love! It's a good thing those idiots didn't have enough sense to leave a watchman eh?" He asked as Caden pulled out her small knife and cut the robes holding Jack. "Now listen, we must get to the others. Your smaller and can slip past them. I put an extra key under the board outside of the cell, incase Gibbs locked himself in again. Go on now, and be quiet about it."   
  
"Alright," she whispered, slowly sneaking past some sleeping pirates that were supposed to be watching the cells.  
  
"Caden? Oh my, Caden! Be careful!" Elizabeth whispered as she saw Caden round the corner.   
  
"Shh. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she whispered back as she bent a few feet away in front of the cell. After a few moments of checking the closest floorboards, she finally found the one that held the key.  
  
"How clever," she heard Will murmur under his breath. She stood and silently crept over to the cell and turned the key with the slightest creek.   
  
"Come on, Jack is waiting for us. I don't know what he has planned, but it had better be good," one by one, the cells occupants crept out and headed for the stair case. Jacob was the last one out, and paused for a second to give Caden a smile in thanks. She nodded back, and let the door close behind her as she walked for the stairs also.   
  
The sight that welcomed the group was not a happy one. The same pirates were surrounding the deck, and Jack was in his original place on the mast. His body made no movement except that of his head, lolling back and forth with the sway of the ship. His arms hung limply under the ropes, making no attempt to free him.   
  
"No more interruptions from this one, eh?" one of the gangly pirates asked another.  
  
"I don't recon so. It's hard to put up a fight when you're dead." Caden's breath caught in her throat. She heard Elizabeth gasp and Ana Maria had a look of pure terror on her face. Gibbs was holding back an enraged Will from trying to take on all the pirates by himself. Caden felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a sympathetic Jacob, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"They're out!" one of the men called. All the heads turned to stare at the newly freed group.   
  
"Well get them you morons!" Shouted Lastrange. All at once, the crowd of pirates engulfed them. Caden could hear her elders putting up a fight, using only their fists.   
  
"Jacob! Caden! Get out!" Will yelled as he punched a brown haired man in the stomach, and pushed him another one who was already injured. Before she knew what was going on, Jacob had grabbed her wrist and was heading for the captain's quarters.   
  
"We'll be safe in here… there's a lock on the door," he was mumbling as though trying to keep himself calm instead of Caden. A second later, he pushed her into the room and locked it securely behind them.   
  
"So much for a quiet morning," Jacob whispered before collapsing in the nearest chair.   
  
A/N: Now, if anyone is confused beyond reason, I can fix it. Just let me know using that little button in the left corner. Bye bye! 


	8. Bloody Revenge

A/N: I thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter, but if anyone is still confused, I can still clear it up.   
  
Caden had gone her entire life without a father. Without Jack. So why did it hurt her so much to see him dead? He was the one who never knew he had a daughter, had her. But he had made her feel so welcome in his life. Filling the hole that was missing in her youth. There was no preventing the stinging truth that nipped at the inside of Caden's brain. 'He's dead,' it would whisper over and over again. 'You hardly knew him anyway. It won't be that hard to go back home and live life like you did before.'   
  
What did that voice know? Of coarse it would be hard. It would tear at her day by day. She was to young for that. To feel the coldness of death.   
  
"Caden?" Jacob whispered next to her, pulling her out of the thoughts that swam in her mind. They were crunched under the desk in the room, hiding from the dieing war outside. From the screams, Elizabeth had been captured not long after they had fled. Gibbs, older than the others, was taken down not long after her. Ana Maria was next, kicking and screaming curses at the men who were dragging her down to another cell. And for what they could tell, Will was still fighting with all the power in his body. But slowly, the sound of fist hitting flesh faded, and Caden could hear Will's tired wheezing as he leaded against the door for support.  
  
With the snap of Lastrange's fingers, they could hear Will being pulled down to the big where the others were waiting.   
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Jacob said, just barley above a whisper, " It was just supposed to be a small trip."  
  
"I know Jacob, it's going to be fine," where did that come from? Caden knew it wasn't going to be fine. She knew that sooner or later, the pirates would discover they were missing, and come find them. There was no hope.   
  
"Come on," Jacob commanded suddenly, the sadness totally lost from his voice.   
  
"What? To where? We have no where to go," Caden whispered franticly back. But Jacob was already to the door, unlocking it ever so slowly.   
  
"There's nothing else we can do but fight. I'm not going to sit here and watch that son of a bitch take over the ship," the malice in his voice sent shivers down her spine, but gave her a rush of adrenaline at the same time.   
  
"You're right. Let's go," Caden agreed, pushing herself up off the floor. She dug around the desk drawers for a minute until she found two knives and a gun.   
  
"This should do," she said, tossing one knife and the gun at Jacob.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, turning the door handle.   
  
"As ever," Caden replied, placing her hand over Jacobs. Together, they pushed the door open. It banged against the wall with a loud crack. Expecting a swarm of Pirates, Caden raised her knife. But there was no sign of life. Taking a few careful steps forward, her and Jacob searched for anyone.   
  
Caden's eyes scanned the deck. From the left side of the ship, to the mast, to the right side. Her eyes snapped back to the mast. The robes that held Jack were laying around the bottom of the mast in a crumpled heap. She had to bight back a sob thinking about those horrid men tossing Jack's lifeless body overboard.  
  
"Where are they?" Jacob whispered, as though he was afraid to make a sound.   
  
"Below deck, I suppose," Caden answered.   
  
"Lets wait for them here," he suggested, pulling Caden by her wrist under the stairs.   
  
"That's all of them," a gruff voice came from the stairs, getting louder along with two sets of footsteps.   
  
"Except for those kids," a second man commented.   
  
"We'll wait til they think they're safe. Let them come out and jump 'em," the second one explained.   
  
"I like it. Hey, where's Sparrows' body?"   
  
"Hmm, someone must have tossed him over. No need to worry, he's sleepin with the fishes now."   
  
"Right," the second man dumbly shook his head. Together, they stationed themselves on both sides of the door Caden and Jacob had come out of. "Think they're still in there?"  
  
"Of coarse they are. Now shut up before they hear you," the first man commanded, lowering himself so he couldn't be seen in the window.   
  
"Jacob, lets go, they're two of them and two of us. We can win," Caden pleaded, itching to take revenge on the men who took her Jack.   
  
"Hold on… ready… now!" he screamed. They launched themselves from their hiding place.   
  
"What the…?" the first man was able to yell before Jacob's knife was pushed through his chest. He gave a final small gurgling noise in the back of his throat before he fell into the door. His dead eyes were large with surprise.   
  
"Hold on there, Missy!" the other pleaded, as Caden's knife reached his neck. "I-I can help you! I can… help you get your family out!" he begged. Caden pulled her knife up to the right side of his throat.   
  
"Do I look like I give a damn if you can help us? You killed my father, so a life for a life," and in a graceful sweep, her knife was covered in blood, the pirate laying at her feet. His red blood was making a pool at the tip of her shoes.  
  
"We're murderers," Jacob whispered. His eyes jumping between the two dead men at their feet.   
  
"Nothing we can do about it now," Caden reasoned, cleaning her knife on her shirt. "They're already dead. And since we're already murderers, why not add a few more to our list? Can't hurt," she said, looking up at Jacob. He nodded slightly.   
  
A/N: I think Caden's a little pissed. Let this be a lesson to you: never piss off a pirate's long lost daughter. Review, now! I need 25 so please review. 


End file.
